


Новая подруга

by Mari_Anna



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ночью в монастыре слышны завывания...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая подруга

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13

Елена вдыхает прохладный воздух окунувшегося в ночь монастыря. За открытым окном в саду раздается оглушающий треск цикад, летний ветер колышет занавески. Она подставляет лицо свежим дуновениям и с сожалением признает, что пора спать.   
  
Утром Елена просыпается от холода. Голова болит, а по телу разливается удовлетворение, которое быстро переходит в усталость и непонятную тяжесть.   
Днем Елена молится почти в два раза дольше, чем обычно, чтобы почувствовать благословление Эльрата, но запрокинутая голова и раскинутые в принятии руки делают свое дело – она снова чувствует себя замечательно. Вместе с целительной силой приходит мысль: стоит закрывать на ночь окна. Елена забывает о ней к вечеру.  
  
На вторую ночь Елена видит сон – самый странный за всю свою жизнь.  
Ослепительно красивая полупрозрачная девушка склоняется над ней. Ее пальцы холодны, но прикосновения всё равно приятны. Острые когти оставляют на коже длинные красные линии, крови нет, но ощущения усиливаются, как будто все нервы сходят с ума. Поцелуи холодных губ несут с собой привкус металла.   
Пришелица парит над Еленой, не прикасаясь ничем, кроме рук и губ, не позволяя дотрагиваться до себя.   
У Елены громко стучит сердце и срывается дыхание, когда она просыпается от собственного протяжного стона. Между ног влажно и горячо, а перед глазами как наяву чудится девушка из сна. Елена зажмуривается в смущении, а когда открывает глаза – никого не видит.   
Елена проводит руками по своему телу. Дотрагивается там, где раньше лежали руки девушки из сна, и судорожно всхлипывает.   
Больше этой ночью она не спит. Ночная сорочка не может защитить от прохлады ночи, но Елена всё равно стоит на коленях, призывая Дракона Света.  
Эльрат молчит.  
  
На следующую ночь Елена просыпается от холода, волнами проходящего по телу, и ужаса, когда прикосновения из сна становятся слишком реальными и болезненными.  
Девушка, парящая над ней, всё еще красива, но Елена давится криком под ее взглядом, горящим мертвым зеленым светом. Она вся чужая, острая, мертвенно-холодная и только капли крови на кончиках когтей выбиваются из этой картины.  
Елена вскакивает с кровати, пытаясь выбежать из кельи, но крик призрака догоняет ее уже через шаг, вытягивая жизнь вместе с силой. Елена еще пытается исцелиться, когда чувствует, как призрак проходит сквозь нее, вытягивая саму душу, даря мимолетное ощущение инородности и могильного холода. А потом нет ничего.

  
Острые когти распарывают тонкую ткань ночной рубашки: призрак рассматривает оголившуюся нежную кожу, поправляет растрепавшиеся светлые волосы. Еще мгновение смотрит на мертвое тело на полу, а потом переводит взгляд на облако зеленоватого тумана, из которого постепенно проступают знакомые черты.   
Первые минуты новоявленное привидение выглядит растерянным, разглядывая свое бывшее тело, но очень быстро всё нарастающий голод вытесняет все остальные чувства.  
Хохот призрака разносится в тишине монастыря: о да, ей есть чем накормить свою новую подругу.

  
Весталка Ольга, настоятельница монастыря, просыпается среди ночи от ощущения холода и страха. Она подходит к открытому окну и решительно закрывает створки.   
Это всего лишь завывания ветра.


End file.
